happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Who-Oops Daisies
Who-Oops Daisies is an episode of HTFF. This episode introduces Elodie Daisies, a younger gardener, Cuckoo Lander, a imaginative peafowl, Slicky and Sulphurous, a duo where one of them is a maid spider and the other is a pet, and Servant Widow, a "servant" to the family. Plot Elodie is seen in the garden watering flowers. Cuckoo Lander comes in and calls Elodie inside saying it's time for lunch. Elodie comes back inside and sits down at the table with the rest of her siblings. As they are eating, Slicky asks Elodie if she wants the go for a walk. Elodie obliges and as soon as they finish eating, Slicky and Elodie leave the house. While walking, they come across Emmy’s flower shop. Elodie want the daisies Emmy has and begs Slicky if she can buy one. Slicky signs and goes to buy one of the daisies. Elodie is happy and thanks Slicky then hugs her. Slicky smiles and they walk for a bit more. After walking for a while, Elodie comes across some seed packets on the ground. She walks over to them and picks them up, revealing them to be daisy seeds. Elodie gets excited and takes the seed packets. As soon as they get home, Elodie plants her new daisy and the seeds. She waters the daisy and the seeds. As she’s doing so, she accidentally spilled some of the pink liquid from her necklace on the full grown flower, but she doesn't notice. Elodie gets called inside again for dinner. She goes inside and leaves the watering can on the fully grown daisy, over watering it. The daisy then grows bigger and the daisy grows a face. After dinner, Elodie goes back into the garden to put away the watering can, only to notice the daisy is gone. She looks confused before she gets called back inside for bedtime. She puts the watering can away, looks back at the flower, and walks back in the house. At night, Elodie is sleeping until she hears a noise. She wakes up and looks around. She assumes it was her imagination and tries to go back to sleep, only to hear the noise again. Elodie gets up and walks out of her room with a flashlight in her hand. As she’s wandering the house, she hears a noise coming from the garden. She walks towards the garden and sees the daisy that was missing from before, eating all the other flowers. Elodie freaks out and drops her flashlight, only to catch the attention of the mutant daisy. The daisy looks at her and growls, sprouting the other daisies she planted but they have mouths on them. Elodie runs away screaming as the plant monster chases her. As she’s running she wakes up Slicky and Sulphurous who were sleeping. They come out of their room to see Elodie running. They look at her confused before seeing the plant monster. They both scream and run down the hall. Servant Widow, who was awake in his room comes out to see what the commotion is about. Elodie runs past him but Slicky and Sulphurous run right into him, making them all fall. The plant monster walks up to them and crushes them, killing them. Isek who was drawing in his room, opens his door to see what's happening, only to get crushed by one of the plant monsters vines. Next is Cuckoo Lander, who comes out of her room to see what's happening. Elodie runs right into her and they fall. Cuckoo Lander gets up and picks Elodie up before going into her room. Cuckoo Lander asks what's wrong but Elodie won’t answer as she's too busy hyperventilating. Suddenly, the door burst open and the daisy monster comes inside the room. The daisy then uses one of it’s daisy plants to grab Cuckoo Lander by the neck. After it does this, it puts her in it’s mouth and eats her alive. Elodie screams and starts backing up. As she’s doing this she bumps into a desk. She looks behind her and sees weed killer. She grabs the weed killer and throws it at the monster. The daisy monster screams in pain before dying. Elodie cheers and walks out of the room only to be crushed by the ceiling. The iris closes on her necklace which has broke on a flower. The flower sprouts and the screen cuts to black. Moral “One stupid mistake can change everything.” Fates Deaths # Slicky, Sulphurous, and Servant Widow are crushed by the mutant plant. # Isek is crushed by the mutant plants vines. # Cuckoo Lander is eaten by the mutant plant. # Elodie Daisies is crushed by the ceiling. Injures * Slicky and Sulphurous crash into Servant Widow causing them to fall over. * Elodie crashes into Cuckoo Lander making them fall. Category:Season 100 episodes Category:Debut Episodes Category:Fan Episodes